


cookies and other sundries

by ornategrip



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick really wants those cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cookies and other sundries

**Author's Note:**

> For this [prompt](http://grimm-kink.livejournal.com/452.html?thread=979140#t979140) on the grimm kink meme.

Nick really wanted those cookies.

And, no, that wasn’t a euphemism.

Monroe had plopped a giant, steaming, plate of cookies right in front of him and they smelled so delicious, Nick would just take one and Monroe would never know.

“Don’t eat those!”

Monroe came flying out of nowhere, nothing at all like a wolf but more like some sort of manic hummingbird. Those things had always freaked Nick out, so small and fast and.. pointy. Like a sentient dart of death. Monroe landed on the couch next to him and for the next few minutes they tussled, feinting and parrying like the swordsmen of old.

“Get away from my cookies!”

“I’ve seen your cookies.” Nick retorted back, still trying to stretch around Monroe. Just one cookie, that’s all he wanted.

“That comeback doesn’t even make sense!”

Damn Monroe’s long monkey arms. Nick tried to will himself a few inches taller but that had failed in high school and it failed now. Nick sat back on the couch and sulked.

“Those are for the Gefrierengeber.” Monroe informed him, dignified now that he had won the battle. All the lights from the tree, the wreaths, the multiple swagged garlands, gave him a diabolical glow. Nick groaned, dropped his head back to stare at the ceiling. There were garlands there as well.

“It looks like Christmas vomited in here.”

“Stop being such a Scrooge. It’s Christmas Eve!”

“If I was Scrooge, I’d have all the cookies.”

Monroe snorted, sitting back next to him, the warmth of his body seeping all along Nick’s side. A long bony finger prodded at his stomach.

“Oh stop sulking. I’ll make you your own batch of cookies tomorrow.”

“I won’t want them tomorrow.” He said, just to be a brat. It made Monroe laugh and Nick finally dropped his head back down to look at him. Monroe looked happy, relaxed and pleased with himself, surrounded by his holiday knick-knacks, the scent of pine in the air. Nick moved his arm around Monroe’s shoulder, tugging him over for a brief kiss on the lips.

It was supposed be brief anyway, but when he tried to pull away Monroe followed and well, Nick was weak for cookies and kisses and it looked like he wasn’t getting any cookies. They kissed, slow and soft, tongues tangling, hands staying chastely above the belt. Nick twisted his fingers in Monroe’s sweater to pull him just that little bit closer.

Nick had to admit this was nice, fire crackling away, the house hushed and quiet like they were the only two in the world.

Monroe pulled from the kiss to mouth at his jaw and throat and sometimes Monroe was so predictable. Nick liked it though, liked how he’d always go for the throat, nipping and sucking on his skin until he left marks. Nick hadn’t had so many hickeys since he was in high school.

He tilted his head to allow Monroe better access, blinking drowsily at the Christmas lights that danced across his vision. There was a lazy, languid pleasure pooling in his belly, hardening his cock by increments and making his breath hitch in his chest as Monroe worried at the juncture between neck and shoulder.

His arms felt heavy but he dragged them up from his grip on Monroe’s forearms to his hair, combing through Monroe’s errant curls before tugging his face away.

Nick wanted a kiss now, nipped lazily at Monroe’s lower lip until it was back on him. Long, drugging kisses as they sat warm by the fire, Christmas Eve slowly passing them by.

When Monroe finally pulled back, their breathing was labored, their faces flushed. Nick’s lips felt swollen and tender, his face a little raw from Monroe’s beard. Monroe didn’t look much better, eyes dazed and glassy.

“Think it’s time we move this upstairs.” Nick suggested, pushing Monroe back so he could sit up. Monroe nodded, pressed one more quick kiss to the base of Nick’s throat.

“Let me put out the fire and clean up in the kitchen first. I’ll meet you there.”

They stood at the same time, Nick dragging Monroe’s head down for one last stolen kiss before they parted ways.

He’d only made it a few steps away from the couch when Monroe exclaimed,

“Wait a minute, one of the cookies is missing!”

Nick shoved the cookie into his mouth and ran for the stairs.


End file.
